poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard. He is Otis' arch-nemesis and the coyotes' leader and boss. Early life Little is known about Dag's past, but it was revealed in the film that Otis and the others have met Dag and his pack before and have been lifelong enemies. Personality Dag is a selfish, greedy, lazy, short-tempered, violent, mean-spirited, vicious, sadistic, self-centered meat eater. Despite his ruthless, evil nature, he is something of a coward, more likely to run away from violence than confront it. So as such, he got the coyotes to do most of his dirty work for him. In the face of his cowardice, he possessed great strength of will and determination, and he would end a conflict to cling to his hunger craze. Due to his carnivorous drive, Dag would do all he could to appease his hunger, even if it meant killing animals. It was even his drive that made him contemptuous as he was, in fact, a real lady killer and he used heavy seduction to his advantage. Dag is very clever and threatening, and he shows weak charisma and mock cordiality. To show how this sadistic desire went, he had a ring of hens' feet from their previous engagement. He acted seductive around the hens as his means of baiting them before eating them. Appearance He is especially cruel and sadistic and shows despicable schadenfreude towards Ben being killed by him and his coyotes on the night of the raid on the hen house, and Otis not being able to be there to save his father before he got killed; and Dag made this a sick joke, along with Otis being with his friends partying instead of helping his father. Dag is an emaciated and gaunt coyote and has a unkempt, wild look. He is extremely thin to the point where his ribs are exposed and his hip bones can also be seen when standing his hind legs. Despite being boney, this gave him an advantage to speed and agility. Unlike the rest of his pack, Dag has shaggy, distinctive, shocking blood red fur with a light pinkish-red on his stomach and snout, with glowing crimson red eyes and pointed black nose. At times, he stands up on 4 legs and his hind legs. When on his hind legs, he is taller than Otis on four legs. He also has a short mangy tail with spiked ends. He has large paws with long, curving black claws, black pads on the bottom of his paws, and long sharp fangs. Dag also has two notches that are close to each other on his left ear and a thin whitish-red gash over his left eyelid. Trivia *Dag is very similar to Scar from The Lion King: Both killed the protagonist's father and both have a scar on their eye. As well, they both did the same thing to the protagonist what they did to kill their father: Scar jugged his claws into Mufasa and Simba's paws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. *At one point in the film, Dag says that his favorite part of the chicken to eat is the skin. *Besides poultry, Dag also craves beef. This is the reason he bit Otis and Ben to get the taste of cow. *Dag became Pooh's enemy in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. *Dag became Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. *Dag became Kieran and Sora's enemy in Kieran's Adventures of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. *Dag made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Home on the Range where he teamed up with his pack of Coyotes to work for Alameda Slim. Gallery Dag's Defeat.png|Dag's Defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Liars Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Hungry characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Coyotes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Predators Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Clawed Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Localized Threats Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains